


Hand of the Time

by Uchi_No_Kage



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Character Death, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchi_No_Kage/pseuds/Uchi_No_Kage
Summary: Thank you for reading hope you like it! I just wrote short stories like this♡





	Hand of the Time

"Tita nandyan po ba si Austin?" tanong ko kay Tita Samantha na nagluluto sa kanilang kusina. Maamoy mo sa buong bahay ang aroma ng niluluto nyang Adobong Manok.

"Akyatin mo na lang 'dun nak, nandun lang yun sa kwarto nya. pakisabi na din na malapit nang maluto 'tong paborito nyang adobong manok" sigaw ni tita mula sa kusina.

sinimulan kong akyatin ang pangalawang palapag ng bahay nila. Hindi naman masyadong malaki ang bahay nila, sapat lang para sa kanilang dalawa ni Austin.

Nagtataka siguro kayo kung bakit ako welcome sa bahay nila. well sabihin na lang natin na matagal na akong kaibigan ni Austin, Espesyal na Kaibigan.

Pagpasok sa kwarto ni Austin eh nakita ko agad ang mesa nya na puno ng mga libro, mahilig talaga sya magbasa mga bata pa lang kami. pag pumasok ka sa kwarto nya mapapansin mo agad ang design na galaxy inspired. mahilig kasi sya sa stars kaya naman pinasadya talaga ni tita.

Pero nalibot na ng paningin ko ang buong kwarto pero wala pa rin si Austin.

"Aus?" pag tawag ko.

"Nandito ako sa bubong" pagsagot nya, kaya naman dumaan ako sa bintana at tinignan ko kung nandun nga ba talaga sya.

Pagsilip ko sa bintana, nakita ko ang nakahigang si Austin at nakatingin sa mga bituin. Ang gwapo nyang tignan mula sa sinag ng buwan na nagbibigay ilaw sa mukha nya. yung maganda nyang mata, ang makakapal na kilay, matangos na ilong, at mapupulang labi. napaka perpekto nya sa paningin ko.

"Samahan mo ko dito Kyle" pagtapik nya sa tabi nya.

Kahit na hirap akyatin ay pinuntahan ko sya sa tabi nya at naupo.

"Higa ka din dito, tabi tayo" pag aalok nya sa tabing higaan nya na nilagyan nya ng sapin gawa sa suot nyang t-shirt.

"Austin ano ka ba? suotin mo yang damit mo, magkakasakit ka sa ginagawa mo" pag babalik ko sa damit nya na hawak ko na ngayon.

pilit ko na sinusuot sa kanya ang damit, napatingin ako sa katawan nya, at hindi mapigilan ang maluha.

Mula sa maskulado at malusog na pangangatawan, ito na sya ngayon mapayat at halata na may sakit na dinadamdam. Makikita mo din na may nakakabit na hose sa ilong nya para makahinga sya ng maayos.

Hindi ko man gusto na ipakita na naluluha ako sa kalagayan nya pero hindi ko napigilan. kaya naman napayuko na lang ako.

"Nandidiri ka na ba sakin Kyle?" tanong nya. 

"Ano bang tanong yan, alangan hindi ako nandidiri sayo" sagot ko matapos ang pagpunas ng luha.

"kung ganun higa ka dito sa tabi ko, unan ka sa braso ko tulad ng dati" pag aalok nya, kaya kahit na ayaw ko ginawa ko padin.

pagkahiga ko sa braso nya, nakita kong nasaktan sya base sa reaction ng mukha nya. pero tinago nya yun sa pagngiti nya sakin.

"Bumibigat ka na Kyle ah, hindi na kita kaya ah" napatawa na lang ako ng pilit sa kanya.

pagtapos nun ay tahimik lang kaming humiga, nakatingin sa langit na puno ng bituin. dinamdam ang bawat oras, dahil baka ito na yung huli.

Napakatraydor talaga ng tadhana, kung kelan ka na masaya dun naman sya maninira.

Ok na ang lahat eh, 3 taon namin tinago ang relasyon namin tapos ngayon naman na tanggap na ng bawat pamilya ang relasyon namin tyaka naman to nangyare.

Napakadaya talaga.

" Bakit ka umiiyak dyan, para kang tanga" pag papatahan sakin ni Austin, pinunasan nya pa ang mga luha sa mata ko gamit ang hinlalaki nya.

"Wala naman, iniisip ko lang na ang daya ni tadhana. kung kelan naman ok na ang lahat tyaka ka mawawala" ako habang inaayos ang sarili ko.

"sino naman nagsabi na mawawala ako, alam mo may nabasa ako isa sa mga libro eh. pag namatay daw ang tao nagiging star sila at binabantayan nila ang mga taong mahal nila sa gabi" si Austin habang nakatingin sa mga bituin.

"kaya naman pag nawala na ako, tumingin ka lang sa langit at makikita mo ako. Nakangiting nakatingin sa'yo" Hindi na din nya napigilan ang maluha.

"Bat ganyan ka kung magsalita? matagal pa naman yun, may mga tutupadin pa nga tayong mga plano natin diba?" Alam kong ang arte ko tignan ngayon pero hindi ko nanaman mapigilan ang maiyak.

"Kyle sa tingin ko kasi hindi na ako aabot dun eh" 

bawat patak ng luha ni Austin parang mga gintong butil na nahuhulog sa lupa. 

"Eh pano na yung mga bagay na pinlano natin ng sabay" 

"Siguro kyle sa susunod na buhay na lang, hahanapin mo naman ako sa susunod na buhay diba?" ngayon naman tinignan nya na ako sa mata, 

halata sa mata nya ang pagod at lungkot, patuloy na lumalabas ang luha nya. pahiwatig ng dalawang bagay, lungkot at pagod.

"Oo naman" sagot ko sa kanya at nginitian sya ng napaka tamis.

"Kung ganun ayos na kung aalis ak.." hindi nya na natapos ang sasabihin nya ng napaubo sya na may kasamang dugo.

"Austin ayos ka lang ba? hoy sumagot ka? Titaaaa" sigaw ko mula sa bintana.

"Shhh ayos lang ako, lika nga dito yakapin mo ako" pag papalapit nya. 

Pero hindi ko sya sinunod at sumigaw ako ng sumigaw para tawagin si Tita. 

"Kyle lika na dito yakapin mo ako" sya na ang lumapit at niyakap ako ng mahigpit.

"Kyle, tuparin mo ang pangako mo ah. Hanapin mo ako sa susunod na buhay natin" 

At lumuluwag na ang yakap nya. Bago sya mahulog ay dumating na si Tita Samantha...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you like it! I just wrote short stories like this♡


End file.
